The present invention is generally directed to a treatment system for waste water which includes grease and other contaminants. The invention is particularly directed to a treatment system for grease traps or grease interceptros which are commonly used in the food service industry, as for example, restaurants, hotels, cafeterias.
Interceptors or grease traps are traditionally found attached to waste water systems in the food service industries. Their function is to trap and remove grease and other contaminants from the passing flow of waste water and store such contaminants for eventual removal from the trap. In addition to grease, other contaminants that are trapped by the interceptor or grease trap include fats, oil, gasoline, organic waste, hair and sediment. The grease trap is accessed periodically and the contaminants removed for eventual disposal. Grease and other contaminants build up very quickly. If they are not removed in a timely fashion, the ability of the trap to operate efficiently or at all, is seriously effected. When the trap is no longer functional, the contaminants will by-pass the trap and flow into areas which are intended to be kept free of these contaminants. The contaminants will either clog up the waste water system of the establishment in which the trap is employed or will flow into a municipal sewer system in violation of a local ordinance or state law.
Interceptors or grease traps are usually placed in close proximity to sinks and waste water lines. Available wall and floor space in this area is very limited. These areas are traditionally active locations with as much equipment as possible. Most grease traps require a relatively large compartment for storing grease and other contaminants, particularly if the food service facility operates on a large volume. This means that valuable floor or wall space is given up for the grease trap or the trap is situated in an awkward location making it difficult to clean.
The cleaning of grease traps is a dirty, smelly and generally unpleasant task. Because of this, there is an understandable reluctance on the part of the food service personnel to clean the traps. If the traps are not cleaned on a regular basis, they become saturated with grease and other contaminants so that they loose their grease separating capability. When this happens, grease laden waste water flows through the trap into the downstream plumbing which either causes clogging or discharge into the municipal sewerage system. If the trap is located in a high volume operation, it fills up with grease very quickly so that it is effective for only a small period of time between cleanings and the cleaning experience is even more unpleasant when it does occur. A clogged trap can also cause backup damage interruption in service, expensive emergency plumbing and drain cleaning charges. Another problem associated with grease traps is deciding who has to clean the traps or where to put the material once it has been removed. Grease trapped waste is classified as a hazardous material in many areas.
A variety of additive materials had been developed to extend the useful period between cleanings. The additive material causes the grease to break down or degrade into a less objectionable form. Some of the additives include enzymes, and other chemicals which help to "digest" the grease and other contaminants in the trap. Many of the chemicals help to encourage naturally occurring bacteria which helps to break down the grease. In other systems, bacteria is added to the grease trap in a treatment solution. A reservoir of the treatment solution is mounted on a wall or shelve near the trap along with a pump and timing mechanism. The solution is pumped into the trap periodically through tubing which extends from the pump to the trap. By digesting or by degrading the grease as it accumulates in the trap the useful period between cleanings is extended. However, the treatment system requires the utilization of wall or floor space which is at a premium in food service kitchen areas. In addition to representing objectionable clutter and unsightliness in the kitchen area, the equipment is also expensive and costly to run. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a treatment system for interceptors or grease traps which is compact and which is located within a conventional grease trap.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a treatment system for a grease trap which dispenses treatment material within the trap without the use of external power.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a treatment system which dispenses a treatment solution into the trap at a restricted rate using gravity feed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a treatment system for grease traps which dispenses a treatment solution at a rate which is controlled by usage of the trap.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a treatment for a grease trap which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification covered by the claims appended hereto.